Uncertainty
by Determined Artist
Summary: After a deal to get Sprx back, Chiro has to give up hope that he would see his friend; but are things really that certain.


**Author's notes:** Finally I am finished with this. Normally I don't one-shots this big, but I figure I might as well see how it would do, so I did. Here's hope that I got everyone in character, at least I think I did, though it's you guys that are the real judges of that and I am still getting the hang of it. Please do point out any mistakes, if you should find them. I want to improve Here goes nothing, though let's hope it doesn't turn out to be actual nothing. XD

* * *

Darken clouds set about a planet, lush with vegetation. On a cliff, two parties, a human teen with his cybernetic monkey allies on one side and a pack of wolf-like creatures on the edge, staring each other down; eyes never wavering. "We got your stupid food, now let him go!" the human demeaned eye-brows furrowed, wielding a sack in his hands. As one wolf braked another walked to the human.

The teen's muscles tense keeping his eyes on the creature. It sniffed the bag before snatching away with its mouth, walking away. "Hey! I thought we had a deal, you disgusting flea bitten mutt?!" The wolf stopped and the other one soon looked to another wolf that held a limp, beaten up red monkey in it sharp teeth and nodded. As the wolf with hold the simian flung him over the edge.

The human and his allies all screamed out _NOOOO!"_ with eyes and mouth wide open.

While the creatures chuckled the human furrowed his brows once more, clinching his into fists and gritting his teeth. _"Monkey's Attack!"_ the teen commanded.

 _"Whirling-Distructo-Saws!"_

 _"LADY-HOMAHAWK!"_

 _"Laser-Criss-Cross!"_

 _"Lightning-Kick!"_

 _"Ghost-Claw-Attack!"_

A full-blown fight broke out between the two groups turning the area into a battle flied. Tooth and metal; neither side giving the other an opening, however at the end, the teen and the simians proven themselves the victors. The moment of relief was short lived the leader commanded "Alright monkeys, speared-out, see if you can find Sprx!"

* * *

After a while, the human male knelt on a tree branch looking a down at the cliff, seeing a river water rushing passed with a determined expression. "Monkey Team found anything?" He asked, turning on his communicator on.

"Not me Chiro!" stated a green monkey with black eyes named Otto. "How about you guys, find anything?!"

"Not here;" A female simian with pink eyes named Nova responded.

"Negative, this planet seems to be thwarting my attempts to reach him with the Power Primate;" A blue eyed-sliver simian monkey named Anauri spoken up.

"My scanners can't locate Sprx's single," answered a blue monkey with black eyes and a British accent called Gibson. "It's quite possible those creatures might have damage his tracker?"

"Keep looking, he's got to be somewhere;" Chiro told them with a sadden look. "Chiro out." Switching off his communicator, before gaining a serious expression and kept on moving. More time passed before he tried asking again and just like the last the others gave the same response.

"You guys go back and get some rest, I'll keep looking." Chiro suggested. Though were there some reluctance of making sure Chiro would be alright, the monkey team left. By the time the leader came back to their home, a gain robot; every in inch of his body was drenched, his body, he was exhausted, though he never took noticed of it nor that he cared. When the others dashed towards him, they all they called his named. _"Did you find him?"_ Nova asked, eyes pleading that her human companion would bring the answering that they all wanted.

 _"No.. I haven't."_ Chiro said in voice filled with regret that made the others lower their heads. At that moment, he topple over and the monkey team rushed to his side, but quickly caught himself.

"Perhaps you should lie down?" suggested Gibson.

 _"Agh... I am fine;"_ He told them in a horsed voice.

"Don't worry, we'll find him, Chiro; why don't you get some rest?" Nova asked in a concern tone as she placed both hands on his arm trying to keep her leader standing up. Just like that, he collapsed on to the cold hard floor.

 _"Chiro!"_ The yellow female cried out as everyone rushed towards his unmoving body.

* * *

By the time he woken up again he was in his room, alone, lying on his bed with the covers close to his solders. Though his legs protested, he headed out to the command center hiding his discomfort; there he spotted the rest of his teammates except for Gibson and Antauri. When asked, Otto halted fixing the robot and both he and Nova gained hung their heads. "They're out looking for Sprx." the yellow female replied.

"You still haven't found him?!" The teen asked with eyes fully open.

"No, sorry Chiro." Nova in sadden tone. Soon a call came in from the two absent monkey's that, they found their red friend.

* * *

As the days passed, the others begin to grow doubtful that they would ever find their missing comrade, though Chiro refused to accept that Sprx might be gone. He was bound and determined to find his friend again, even piloting the red monkey's fist rock; struggling to keep his drained body straight and through the weather to do so. Though the leader thought he saw the red monkey several times, but found nothing.

One day, just when the young man left, Nova suggested "We got to do something, we can't just keep letting him go on like this."

" _I agree,_ the odds of finding _Sprx now_ _is... well.._ not very good."

Nova soon look to Antauri who had his arms crossed against his chest with a serious expersion and asked "Antauri, why don't you talking to him?"

* * *

Meanwhile the teen laid on his bed, body felt like lead. He sigh. At that moment, he too was growing a bit doubtful about ever finding Sprx. He turn to see a picture on his nightstand. Mustering up the strength, he snatched the Photograph from its perch and brought it to his face. On it held an image of the leader standing with all of his cybernetic allies beside him, on both sides. It was from the time when not long after they lost Antauri and gotten him back in a full-fledge mechanical body. Otto came back with an old camera that he found and that gave Chiro the idea to have a group photo for fun and suggested it.

Knock. Knock. Knock. He turn his towards the door. "Chiro, may I come in?" Judging by sounds of the voice and the way it was spoken, no doubt it was Antuari.

"Yeah sure." At that moment, Chiro managed to sit before the doors opened letting the sliver monkey in. He sigh again and asked "So what is it that you want?"

"Is something troubling you?"

 _"No of course not, I mean why would I be?!"_ The human replied in a nervous tone. Antauri made no attempt to speak verbally, but rather look at Chiro with a serious face.

After a bit, another sigh escape from Chiro's mouth before he replied "... _Alright_ , _Alright_! I 'am worried about Sprx, Antauri; I mean what if he can't move, what if there's more of those _wolves_ out there or, or-?!"

Just then, Antauri interrupted him. "As do I Chiro, but we mustn't loses faith."

Chiro lowered his head and muttered _"I should have never allowed him to go alone;"_

"You mustn't blame for yourself for Sprx's absences. Sprx knew what he was getting himself into, as did all of us, however it would not do us any good to push yourself pass your limits." Chiro did not say anything after that, all he done was sunk down more. "Some time fate has a way of surprise those who need it."

* * *

A few days passed and still on no one seen Sprx. The robot got fixed and Chiro did get an ample amount of sleep while everyone else kept up the screech, but as each day gone by the more it looked like they would never find their red companion. Though the leader did not want accept it, he would have to leave this planet and go back to the quest they were on before this mess erupted. At that this point Chiro would have like to know what happen to his friend.

As made his out of the robot, he soon spotted Nova standing in the rain staring into a far-off distance. "Not ready to leave yet, huh?"

"Oh? Hi Chiro." Nova gave out a sigh before turning her head back. "I keep expecting Sprx to run out, acting like nothing happen. There's so many things I said that I want to take back, so many things I wanted to say to him. I'll miss him, Chiro."

"As would I Nova." After a few minutes the two decided to go back in, but as they did Chiro heard servos moving, however this sounded like they trying to run. He stopped. _"It can't be?!"_ He thought as is eyes went wide.

 _"HEY? WAIT!"_ A familiar voice priced through the rains. The sound of the servos grown louder.

 _"It couldn't be?"_ Just then, he turn to see a red simian stumbling towards them with cracked optical sensors, torn antenna ears and an arm in sling.

 _"SPRX!"_ Nova cried out she run over to hug him on the brink of tears. _"It's really you!"_

"Yeah, _OW!_ " Nova soon released her hold on her fellow primate as he winched, grunting, quickly grabbing on to his limp arm.

"Ha ha; good to see you kid." The red monkey greeted Chiro a big grin.

 _"H-how did find us?"_

"Ha ha; long story kid, but first, let's get inside, all this rain is hurting my arm;" It took a bit, but they got inside with Sprx leaning on Nova's shoulder.

"Let's get you to Med-Bay Sprx;"

"Hey guys, you found Sprx?!" Just then, Otto came running towards them.

" _Otto_ ;" the red monkey spoke up in a soft grateful tone.

After they made their way to their destination, Chiro, Nova, and Otto dried off Sprx, and help him on to a medical table, before Nova said "Wait here, I'll get Gibson!"

"And I'll get Antauri." Otto spoke up. After the two ran out, Nova dashed to Gibson's lab and open the door, where the blue simian was in the middle of his chemistry experiment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sprx asked "So, ah, how was it, while I was away?"

 _"Oh ah? Good."_ At that moment a sound of explosion went off, diverting the duo's attention, followed Gibson's monkey screams, causing the red monkey to smirk.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Alright I might make another chapter, a one-shot on how Sprx got find his way back, but first I was thinking about doing another one-shot before Christmas, involving Sprx, a mistletoe and a plan to get him to kiss Nova. That will be interesting to say the least. We'll see how that works out. XD


End file.
